


歪企鹅

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. Chapter 1

和19聊天，突然想到应该把歪企鹅的摸鱼整理一下  
带老米兰  
一句话的丹妮可

不知道谁开始传因扎吉很会做饭的。  
不打圣杯战争，所有的英灵们呆在各自的御主家里面无所事事，性质高一点的，出门上上课；喜欢安静的，在家修修花；再有无聊一点的，打牌溜马也不是不行。  
丹尼尔从学校回本家，就看到因扎吉翘着个二郎腿，踩在沙发上，把尼科洛最喜欢的红皮沙发踩出一串灰色的脚印。  
丹尼尔毫不犹豫的把手上的手机砸过去，assassin伸手就把这个不入流的暗器握在手里，回头对御主做鬼脸。  
“妮可说他想吃蛋挞，英式的。”御主毫无愧疚之心，从口袋里面掏出备用手机，头也不抬的噼里啪啦的发短信。  
“我是assassin，不是chief.”因扎吉把手里的手机捏的粉碎。  
不负责任的御主也只是耸耸肩：“你上次给卡卡做的布丁挺好吃的。”  
“那是卡卡专供。”  
“那就，”丹尼尔终于从百忙之中给了因扎吉一个眼神，“再接再厉？”

魔术之源是神秘，只要信仰的人足够多，有和无之间又有什么差别呢？有此可知，因扎吉的厨艺是不是固有技能没人在意，只要他会做就行了。  
米兰的城堡有足够大的现代化厨房，将近50平米的空间，在角落里面还放了一张专门用来观摩和试吃时坐的沙发。  
因扎吉无奈的拌着蛋奶液，后面的卡卡窝在沙发上看沙雕视频。  
而卢卡什.皮什切克就是在这个时候敲响米兰的大门的，assassin瞬移到大门口用糊面的刮刀抵住他的下颚：“来者何人？”  
“罗伊斯的人。”  
“谁家的？”  
“罗伊斯家的。”皮什切克小心的把刮刀移开，防止面粉沾到西装上面。  
“干嘛来的？”因扎吉翻了个白眼把刮刀收回来。  
“订个蛋糕。”  
“你和马尔科是到什么纪念日了么？”卡卡看因扎吉没在10秒之中回来，终于舍得离开沙发出来看看，“结婚纪念日？情人节？约会纪念日？”  
“还是说，卢恩魔术终于成功了？马尔科怀了？”因扎吉一脸恶劣。  
皮什切克无奈的做出一个讨扰的手势：“什么纪念日都不是。”  
“只是突然觉得马尔科可能今天会想吃蛋糕。”

因扎吉露出怀疑的神色：“archer家的管家先生，我的庭审建议是坦白从严，抗拒更严。要是知情不报隐瞒真相是会被驱逐出境的。”  
皮什切克只是露出了惯常的微笑：“真的没什么只是预防马尔科可能想吃而已，仅此而已。”  
“你怎么知道？”因扎吉露出狐疑的表情。  
皮什切克见招拆招：“早上给马尔科调试魔术刻印的时候他的魔术回路告诉我的。”  
因扎吉翻了个白眼让皮什切克进屋——他总不能问皮什切克罗伊斯的魔术回路是怎么告诉你的吧？否则也输的太明显了。  
皮什切克礼貌的对靠在门边上的明显是看戏的卡卡略微点点头，他相当的明白，在米兰对卡卡尊敬比对米兰名义上的主人丹尼尔·马尔蒂尼和传说中米兰的守护者因扎吉更加的重要，“小圣杯阁下，日安。”  
卡卡挖着冰淇淋，含混的说：“我更喜欢别人叫我卡卡，你进来吧。”

因扎吉把打好的蛋奶液倒进饼干皮里面，打开烤箱热好炉温——说真的在卡卡面前这么做挺奇怪的——卡卡更加习惯看着他用魔术解决这些。  
不过丹尼尔总是教育他：“尽管你被赋予了这个时代的只是但是其实和从坟墓里面倒出来的老僵尸没有什么差别——如果你不尝试现代科技的话。”  
在因扎吉刚刚准备就魔术师需不需要了解现代科技和丹尼尔好好聊聊的时候，丹尼尔把手机一抛开开心心的去门外收快递了，而快递员就是隔壁家的小圆规。  
但是因扎吉也不得不承认现代科技和社会体系虽然造成了魔术的衰退但是在便利上面却达到了一个新的巅峰——毕竟在他刚刚被召唤出来，和他的御主表明了他要寻回小圣杯的心愿之后，御主在手机上点了几下，第二天他的宝贝小圣杯就被打包好了运货上门。  
打个P的圣杯战争，因扎吉抱着系着缎带的卡卡，差点没爆粗口。  
想到这里，因扎吉格外没好气的和皮什切克说：“喂问问罗伊斯的魔术回路，想吃什么蛋糕。”  
皮什切克早有准备从口袋里面摸出一张手写的纸条，上面龙飞凤舞的德语看的因扎吉一阵脑壳疼，“奥利奥巧克力马卡龙蛋糕，外加巧克力曲奇，麻烦了。”  
“我说麻烦可以不做么？”因扎吉抱手眯起眼睛看着皮什切克。  
皮什切克老神在在的对着因扎吉晃晃他随身携带的公文包，里面是罗伊斯很多年前送他的半音阶口琴，他即使在需要精简行李也从来不会忘记带上它。这一只小小的口琴，能够吹奏出完整的乐曲，也能感知最微弱的魔术共振，皮什切克可以用它调律魔术刻印，激活刻印。  
皮什切克微笑着说：“在您制作蛋糕的时候，就由我来给丹尼尔小先生活化马尔蒂尼家族的魔术刻印，您觉得怎么样？”


	2. 跨性别者

他靠在卢卡什的肩上，裹着一件棕色的风衣。  
棕色的风衣是硬质的，偏长，能够盖住罗伊斯的膝盖。这样就能遮住罗伊斯里面穿的露背裙。  
罗伊斯的金发放下来，垂在额前，他的脸上化了妆，眼影口红腮红。他看上去和一个身高过高的女孩子没有什么差别。  
现在已经很晚了，地铁站快没有人了。卢卡什终于动了，“我们走吧，玛德琳。”  
在没有人的时候卢卡什都会这么叫罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯是一个跨性别者，这和他学校里面通常阳光向上的球队队长形象差的很多，他可以和同队的队友无数次打趣，但是他的队友们也不会知道他的队服下面穿着一件女士的内裤。  
太羞耻了。  
但是卢卡什不在意。  
今天是学校的毕业舞会，他们都去了，他们也都没去。  
罗伊斯和卢卡什约在一家酒店的房间里面，把偷偷买的高跟鞋和裙子放在背包里面，卢卡什会帮他拉起背上的拉链。当他画完脸上的妆的时候卢卡什也刚刚换好自己的西装，卢卡什有点局促的拉着他衣服的边角，企图把西装上被课本压出来褶皱拉平。  
罗伊斯打开手机选了一首歌，他们在房间里面跳舞。  
等到十点钟的闹钟响了，他们停下来，就像是散场的学生一样离开房间，在多特蒙德的街头游荡。  
直到最后一班地铁也错过了，才坐在地铁站里面相互依偎。  
“我们走吧玛德琳。”卢卡什这么说。  
罗伊斯站起来，把高跟鞋脱了，大大方方挽住卢卡什的胳膊——他今天可以像一个平凡幸福的恋爱中的女孩挽住自己的男朋友。

 

皮什切克把脸埋在手里面搓了一把，熬夜看表看的眼睛疼，流转土地资产和预收产能都没出问题，年化收益率到底是哪里不对了他还是找不出来。  
他滴了两滴眼药水，拿起手机给罗伊斯发消息，他今天晚上估计是没得回家了，让罗伊斯早点睡。他心里面对罗伊斯有点歉疚，他男朋友出差小半个月了，回家都没有热餐饭吃。  
罗伊斯回了他一句立刻就睡不等他了，还把家里的猫举起来，搓成一个猫球，爪子摆成一个X的样子。  
皮什切克笑着回了一个企鹅倒地的表情包，想了一想又加了一个企鹅跪键盘。  
罗伊斯发了一条语音，听起来有点生理疲惫的心情不错：别玩手机了，赶快干活，弄完了还能在躺椅上凑活一会儿。  
皮什切克回了一个：yes，sir。  
等终于找到明降暗升价位差的时候已经四点了，皮什切克去洗手间扑了把水，合衣趴在桌上，定了7点的闹钟，然后手机屏幕都没摁掉就睡过去了。  
被闹钟叫醒的时候，一只猫的大脸怼到眼前，熬夜太久皮什切克差点没反应过来，倒是罗伊斯拿着咖啡壶进来，把猫抱开，他的袖子折了三圈，露出一截光滑白皙的小臂。  
“我带它出来转转，顺便给你送个早餐，你可不要太感激我。”


End file.
